We're Only Human
by ToxThexMoonxAndxBack
Summary: Kate and Jake try and keep their relationship secret which in ways is easy. At work they annoy each other and argue other everything. But when they start working the Re-trial of a 4 year old case it gets more complicated. Their usual banter being used to cover to their nerves as the death threats start coming. (Kate/Jake) Drama/love/humour. (characters pre series 7 may appear)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Something a bit lighter on the Kate/Jake front lol It will probably get darker knowing me but you know we'll see how it goes. Usual banter for now. (In this Fic the two are already a couple.) please say if you want another chapter as I wrote this really randomly when I was suffering from writers block. Xx

* * *

"That was your fault." Kate gave Jake a stern look.

"How?" He laughed knowing full well he'd made her jump which was why half a dozen files now lay on the floor in a heap of paper. Not his best idea.

"You are such an idiot." She rolled her eyes. "You did that on purpose."

He held out his hands as though he was going to be arrested. "Ok. You got me."

"Oh grow up." She rolled her eyes smiling as she playfully slapped the back of his head. "You can pick those up for me now."

"What are they for anyway?"

"Judge Lockwood has granted a retrial for Adam Scarrow." She explained and he followed her from the corridor into their office.

"Adam Scarrow."

"Yes. Adam Scarrow."

"Who's Adam Scarrow?"

"June 5th 2010 he was sent to prison on a ten year stretch for poisoning and killing his brother. Now thanks to some journalist and shaky evidence he's got Lockwood doubting the original trial. He thinks maybe he was innocent after all."

"What do you think?"

"The guy is guilty as sin. The poison, Lead Acetate, was found at his house and he had a motive. His brother was sleeping with his wife and then she found out she was pregnant. She wanted a divorce. Can hardly run off with Loverboy if he's dead." She finished.

"You never read all of these in the ten minutes you were gone."

"I remember this case. A friend of mine was the defence. I said they'd never get him off."

"You were right."

"I'm always right." She smirked before turning to get a folder from the shelf behind her desk. "Can't reach."

He got the file down. "Short stuff."

"Hey." She pretended to look offended. "I'm not that small."

"You're like an elf."

"Right. I'm not talking to ya." She turned her face from him and he laughed putting his hand on her cheek forcing her to look back at him.

"You love me really."

"Shut up." He hugged her even though she tried struggle away from him.

"Come on." He pulled back walking to his desk. "Lets make a start on these."

She joined him at his desk which was when he put his arm on her shoulder.

"You know you make a good armrest."

"Right that it!" She exclaimed laughing as she tackled him but he just picked her off the ground.

"Do you concede?"

"Yes I concede." He put her down and she straightened her top.

"Truce?"

"Truce." She nodded. "Can we please get on with some work now?"

"Now there's something I never thought I'd hear you say..."

"You'll be out the bloody window in a minute." She smirked before picking up a file and making a start.


	2. Chapter 2

An - thanks for reading.

* * *

"Here you go." Jake handed her a mug of coffee as she sat on the sofa in his living room watching TV.

"Cheers." She took it with a small smile as he sat down beside her. He held his arm out for her to snuggle into him which she did automatically.

"What we watching?" He asked.

"It was Friends but Henry's press conference is on in a second."

"Is he speaking about the re-trial?"

"Yeah."

Henry then appeared in the screen saying how the re-trail would go ahead and he had his two best lawyers on the job. He also said he believed Scarrow was still guilty. He reassured everyone justice would continue to be served.

"Do you think the jury will believe us?" Kate asked him leaning forward to put her mug on the coffee table before leaning back into him.

"It's our job to make them believe us..." He replied.

"True. We have a meeting with Ronnie in the morning to go over the case."

"Yay."

"You sound so excited."

"Not how I would want to spend my morning..."

"And how would you spend it?"

"With you. It's never just us..."

She looked up at him. "I know I know. But what can we do about it?"

"We could..."

"We can't tell them Jake. Not yet. I'm not ready..." she cut him off knowing where he was going.

"Katie, what are you scared of?" He spoke softly.

"I'm scared they won't understand..."

"Understand what?"

"That I am with you cos I love you not because I want promotion." She explained. "You know what it's like in our business Jake. I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

"Ok." He sighed. "I know. We won't tell them. But that doesn't mean I am happy about all our sneaking around..."

"Me neither. We will tell them...but not yet. Till then, we should get some sleep." She got to her feet taking his hand leading him up the stairs to bed.

XxX

It was early morning, Kate and Jake were asleep. They both woke suddenly as a brick came flying through the bedroom window.

"Shit." Jake cursed as glass shattered everywhere.

"The hell was that?" Kate struggled into a sitting up position.

Jake got out of bed, careful not to step on any glass. He found the brick on the floor with a piece of paper attached to it with an elastic band. "There's a note on it..." He said picking it up.

"What's it say?" Kate asked pulling the bed sheet around her more as the room was freezing because of the broken window.

"The CPS must put right the mistake. Adam Scarrow did not kill his brother..." He read. "The rest of it is in...whats that Welsh?" He showed her the piece if paper.

"How should I know?"

"We need to call Ronnie..." He saw her eyes widen. "We don't have a choice..."

"I know..." She nodded getting out of bed finding some clothes. "I just thought we'd be a secret a bit longer..."

"Careful." He quickly grabbed her arm as she stumbled nearly falling onto the broken glass. She looked up from the floor making eye contact. He touched her face before placing a kiss on her lips. "Come on..."

She smiled. "This should be interesting..."


End file.
